Legends of Chima: The Four Clan Destiny
Summary Years have passed since the Hunters have lost a recent battle against the Phoenix, and Fluminox has sensed a great battle of the Clans that would end Chima. It's up to Laval to end the battle before all of Chima falls apart. Laval and his friends would have to pass dangerous pirates of the Seas, large lush jungles, and the other perils scattered around Chima. I believe that this fanmade series would follow Season 3 in Lego Legends of Chima. Here are the episodes below. Is Chi All We Need? Sir Fangar and his Hunters lost a recent battle against the Phoenix and were sent to retreat to the Bay, where Sir Fangar was introduced to the Pirate Tribes and Water Chi. The Hunters use the Water Chi and ask the Pirates for assistance to take revenge against Fluminox, and the Pirates agree because they were enemies of the Phoenix before. In the Fire Temple, Fluminox and Tormak have a conversation. Tormak wondered if Fluminox had made a mistake sending the Hunters to the Bay. Fluminox replied, saying he was guilty for sending the Hunters to the Bay, because Fluminox has known of an older enemy that wanted to rid the Phoenix. Fuminox said that the Tribes in the bay, named the Pirates, were SeaBorn Tribes that were hungry for power and domination over Chima. In the Meanwhile, Laval and his friends were exploring the Bay, without knowing about the Pirate Tribes that inhabited the ocean. Laval then discovers a shipwreck near a cliff. Inside the ship was a supply of gold, jewels, and strange Chi Laval and his friends had never seen before (Water Chi). Laval wanted to take the Chi to the Fire Temple for Fluminox to see. However, Fluminox touched the unfamiliar orb and it burned his fingers, leaving a grayish-brown scar. Fluminox felt surprised that his old rivals had returned to Chima, and hesitated to tell Laval his secret. Then, Tormak warns Fluminox that strange sea Tribes were advancing towards the Fire Temple, the Lion City, and the Crocodile Swamp. Laval and his friends prepare for the battle. Fluminox watched the enemies closely, then he was shocked that Sir Fangar and his allies had also worn the Water Chi. The Legend Rewritten After returning from an attack from the Pirates, in addition to losing the battle, Laval asked Fluminox why the Pirates attacked. Fluminox replied that the Hunters were not only the enemies of the Phoenix, and that the Pirate leader, Delfi of the Dolphin Tribe, had sworn revenge between the Phoenix for a long lost reason. Fluminox also reveals a long lost secret of the creation of Chima, telling the Lion that four ancient Tribes (Dragons, Krakens, Raptors, and Tortoises) were at war with each other and split Chima into four territories, supposedly leaving Mount Cavora in the center of the four lands. Laval then asks about the mysterious Fury Element, which Eris has been looking in the Phoenix library for. Fluminox tells the story of the Fury Element and such power it contains. He also says that destruction will follow if Fury Energy was put into the wrong hands. Later that night, Fluminox and Laval saw visions of their future, and that a war between four ancient Clans would occur again, and that Laval and his friends may be in grave danger. The Primal Beasts Fluminox and Tormak introduce Laval, Eris, and Cragger to Skales, an old friend of Tormak. Skales then takes off his FireWings and tells Fluminox that he and his Tribe will stay at the Fire Temple. Since Skales liked to study, and that he was observing Eris in the library, Skales handed an old scroll to Eris about the secret of special LegendBeasts called Primal Beasts. Later that day, Eris told Laval that the Sky Primal Beast, a fiery red Dragon, must be reawakened to defeat the Pirates. Laval is not so sure of that idea and replies to Eris that he does not know where to start. Eris then tells Laval that there is a hidden ruin underneath each Temple, revealing a Time Crystal of the Primal Beast corresponding to that Temple. Laval looks for Fluminox later that day, and saw Fluminox having a conversation with Tormak and Skales about the visions Laval and Fluminox witnessed. An attack from Sir Fangar and Delfi later disrupts the conversation, and the Phoenix springs into action. Laval still asks Fluminox about the visions and the Dragon, and Fluminox replied to Laval that the Primal Beasts are needed again. Later that night, Laval sneaks into an underground ruin underneath the Fire Temple and explores the hidden catacomb. Dawn of the Dragon In the catacomb, Laval had another dream. He saw himself, Eris, Cragger and Plovar on a black mountain surrounded by fog and a dark sky with blazing purple and gold light. Then, Laval saw the imaginary mountain collapse, which woke him up. Later, Laval saw a large red Dragon encased in a gold crystal (Which was believed to be a Time Crystal). Laval knew of Time Crystals, and used his sword to break the crystal open. The Time Crystal produced a gold, purple, and scarlet pulsating light when Laval hit the crystal. Then, the Crystal shattered, awakening the sleeping Primal Beast inside. This shook the Fire Temple, which shocked Fluminox. As soon as Fluminox went into the Fire Temple courtyard, he was surprised that he saw a large red Dragon in front of him and was worried because he saw another vision of the Dragon and three other Primal Beasts. In the meanwhile, Delfi and the Pirates planned to attack the Phoenix again. This time, Sir Fangar wasn't around and the water levels around the Fire Temple were rising. Fluminox and Laval were shocked to see the Leaders of the enemy Tribes wearing WaterTails. The Fire and the Flood The Fire Temple was damaged from the rain and water brought by the Pirated and Laval had the same vision of the shadowy mountain, like if the dream wanted Laval and his friends to go to that mountain. Eris and Cragger heard Laval talk about that vision and wanted to understand the vision. Laval told his friends that the lights represented some form of Fury Energy and that they may see the Primal Beasts fight near the mountain. Later that day, Sir Fangar awakened the Sea Primal Beast and planned another attack against the Phoenix. The Phoenix and their allies, now renamed FireClan, fought back. Laval saw a suspicious cat-like figure during this battle. There were more unknown Cats. The Cats he saw had golden fur with speckles and were running as fast as lightning. These Cats attacked WaterClan (Sir Fangar and his allies), and also attacked FireClan. The Flying Tribes were attacked by Falcons with their electric gliders. Don't Fear the Storm More Falcons and Cheetahs attacked FireClan and the Falcon Leader, Falka, arrived to the Fire Temple with the Wind Primal Beast, preparing for another attack. Tormak and Skales decided to fight the unknown forces back. Falka announced that show and her Tribes were the mystical ThunderClan. In the meanwhile, Fluminox and Laval saw the same vision of the war between the varying Tribes. Laval also saw a more detailed dream of the black mountain. Later that day, Laval had his entire mind in the dream. Laval then noticed that a Golden Chi Orb was left in his room in the Fire Temple with a note, saying he must use the orb to fulfill a prophecy to end the war. Nature and Tranquility Coming Soon. Chima United Coming Soon. The Next FireMaster is Chosen Coming Soon. For Chima, Again... Coming Soon. You are not Alone (Mini-Scene) Coming Soon. Music Theme ''This Broken Soul ''by Rebecca Kneubuhl * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4v6FFa55f7M Category:Fan Seasons